


i know (same here)

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер, трейлер, косички.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know (same here)

– Ты это умеешь?

– Что именно?

– Заплетать косички, – Дин развалился на диване и не мог прекратить прикасаться ко рту, над которым ему все еще чудились усы.

– Было дело, – зевнул Эйдан и захлопнул книгу слишком громко. – Неужели все? Этот день был бесконечным.

– Да, но ты не можешь заранее сказать будет ли завтра лучше. Дай подушку.

Эйдан кинул подушку, а Дин успешно поймал ее и подложил себе под голову.

– Лучше не стало.

– Тогда иди к себе в трейлер и спи. Ты сегодня так зевал, я думал, что челюсть свернешь.

– Извини, кто заставил меня ночью смотреть фильмы?

– Заставил? – не было похоже, что Эйдан расстроился, скорее заявление Дина его рассмешило. – Скажи еще, что я привязал тебя к кровати, а сам ушел куда-то.

– Такого, конечно, не было, – прикрыв глаза, сказал Дин, он улыбался, но почти незаметно для Эйдана. Почти. – Но все равно.

– Иди уже, Дин.

Эйдан разлегся у себя на кровати, даже не потрудившись снять верхнюю одежду.

– Не смей засыпать.

– Мое законное право, не забудь закрыть дверь.

– Я еще не ушел.

– Ну, ты знаешь дорогу, – лениво ответил Эйдан, не так громко, как прежде.

Дин молчал какое-то время, пока не понял, что если останется в тишине еще хоть на минуту, то заснет. Но уходить не хотелось, а просыпаться с больной шеей не хотелось тем более.

– Эй, Эйдан, у меня есть идея.

– Что угодно, только не буди меня.

– Эта фраза больше подходит для женщин, – рассмеялся Дин и встал с дивана.

– Я так не думаю, – приоткрыв один глаз, сказал Эйдан. Он смотрел на Дина и выглядел таким сонным, мягким. 

На мгновение Дин почувствовал укол стыда.

– Так что за идея?

– Я хочу попробовать заплести тебе косичку.

– Отлично, – вздохнул Эйдан. – Гримерам будет меньше работы.

– У тебя еще остались силы для шуток, хороший знак.

– Нет, просто завтра утром ты должен будешь принести мне дополнительную чашку кофе.

– Чая, зеленого.

– Да, конечно, – Эйдан перевернулся на бок, спиной к Дину, как раз севшему на кровать.

– Так, как это делается?

– Три пряди, дальше, думаю, ты сообразишь, – снова зевнул Эйдан.

– Только не засыпай, пока я не закончу.

– Постараюсь.

*

Он не постарался.

Зато Дин сделал ему три отличных косички. И не пошел к себе в трейлер.

Так что утром он упал на пол от резкого подъема Эйдана.

– Эй, что ты тут... – он приложил ладонь к затылку и провел рукой по волосам. – А круто вышло.

– Да сам знаю, – прокряхтел Дин и стянул Эйдана к себе на пол.


End file.
